Pequeños
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado porque los niños y las niñas cuando son pequeños preguntan tanto? Bueno, Sasuke y Sakura sí.


**Hoolaaa, estoy aquí con un one-shot, principalmente es de risa, espero haberlo conseguido ^-^.**

**Espero que os guste! **

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto, Naruto Shippuden y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si fuera así todo sería completamente distinto! XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pequeños<strong>

**Akito Uchiha tenía 6 años y, como todos los niños, las dudas siempre emergen en él. Pero… ¿alguna vez te has preguntado porque los niños preguntan tanto alguna vez?**

—Papá… —llamó el pequeño mientras miraba a su padre, Sasuke Uchiha, que estaba sentado en el sofá mirando la televisión—. ¿Me compras el muñeco nuevo que salió en la televisión?

—No Akito, ya te dije que no.

**Oh Sasuke, la has fastidiado… comienza tu asedio. **

—Papá, papá, ¿por qué el mar es azul?

—¿Eh? —Sasuke miró sorprendido a su hijo por el repentino cambio de tema—. Pues… porque se refleja en el cielo.

—Ah… papá, ¿por qué el cielo es azul?

—Esto… hijo, el cielo es azul porque… porque… ¡son cosas de la estratosfera!

—Vaya… papá, papá. ¿Qué es la estratosfera? —preguntó aún más curioso el pequeño Uchiha. Sasuke tragó duro y miró a su hijo.

—Que es la… es decir, ¿me estás preguntando qué es la estratosfera?

—¡Sí!

—¡Yo no sé qué os enseñan ahora en el colegio! Anda, coge el dinero de mi cartera, compra ese estúpido muñeco y déjame en paz —informó el mayor mientras ponía una mano en su frente en señal de cansancio.

**Pues así que como consiguen todo, preguntando. De hecho, está demostrado que son más inteligentes que los mayores. Los niños siempre formulan cuestiones como…**

—Mamá —llamó Akito tirando del delantal de la pelirrosa. Sakura miró a su hijo y preguntó con una sonrisa:

—¿Qué ocurre cariño?

—¿Por qué el mar no se sale?

—… —extrañada.

—¿Las pájaros que hay en Francia son franceses? —siguió preguntando el pequeño de cabello negro. Sakura parpadeó y una gota resbaló por su cabeza, ¿qué se supone que debía responder a eso?

—Esto… los pájaros de Francia… pues…

—¿En el cielo hay "El Corte inglés"? —preguntó emocionado pensando que encima de una nube estaría el centro comercial.

**La razón por la que pregunta todo eso es porque los niños no aprendieron a tener prejuicios, preguntan las cosas y no les da vergüenza. **

**Aunque, hai varios lugares en donde los niños preguntan especialmente. Unos de ellos es la cama. Tú te vas a acostar después de un duro día de trabajo y como él no puede dormir, te acribilla a preguntas…**

—Papá, ¿los conejos lavan los dientes? —preguntó Akito mirando a su padre. Sasuke abrió los ojos con impresión al oír semejante pregunta.

—Sí, sí que lo hacen. Venga, hasta mañana…

—Papi, ¿por dónde mean los peces?

—¡¿Eh? —preguntó el pelinegro mayor sorprendido, su hijo era de lo más extraño—. Esto… por un agujerito, venga, duérmete…

—¿Y los animales por qué no llevan gafas?

—Porque ellos… duermen mucho y no tienen la vista cansada. Duerme venga, ¡duérmete ya! —dijo el hombre desesperado.

**Y a las tantas de la madrugada, él se va corriendo a tu habitación y dice…**

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¿A qué no se dice gilipollas? ¿A qué no se dice? —preguntó algo alterado el pequeño Akito. Sakura y Sasuke despertaron espantados al oír eso y la mujer gritó:

—¡Akito! ¿Qué estás viendo a estas horas?

**Su segundo lugar favorito para hacer preguntas es el coche. Cuando vas con alguien , él de repente suelta…**

—Papá, ¿por qué el abuelo no tiene pelo en la cabeza? —preguntó Akito, que señalaba a su abuelo Fugaku Uchiha, que se había dormido en el asiento de atrás. Sasuke puso cara de terror, su padre se enfadaría si se despertaba y escuchaba eso.

—Niño, calla y mira las nubes. Y sí, sí que tiene pelo.

—¡No tiene! ¡En esa parte no tiene, no lo tiene! ¡Se le ve la carne! —señaló del muchacho mientras señalaba la cabeza de su abuelo.

**El tercer sitio donde los niños se ponen filósofos… es el baño. Sienten el wáter y comienzan a surgirle las dudas trascendentales…**

—Papá… ¿de qué color es la piel de Dios? —preguntó Akito mirando a su padre. Este miró a su hijo sin saber que decir y responde después:

—Bueno, eh… Dios no tiene piel, cariño. Dios es etéreo.

—¡Ah! —soltó el pequeño con emoción—. "Estéreo", como el radiocasete.

**Aunque lo malo no es cuando no sabes qué responderles… lo malo es cuando te ponen en un compromiso. Por ejemplo, en la casa de los abuelos maternos cuando está toda la familia reunida, él se encapricha con algún cuadro o figura.**

—Abuela, ¿me das esa figura? —preguntó Akito mientras estiraba un bracito señalando la figura que quería. La señora Haruno sonrió y contestó:

—No cariño, pero cuando muera será para ti.

—Ah… ¿y cuándo te vas a morir?

—¡AKITO! —gritaron Sasuke y Sakura.

**No es que los niños sean crueles ¿eh? ¡Pero necesitan informarse!**

**Y aunque digan que de mayores quieran ser bomberos, policías, futbolistas o médicos, lo que de verdad llevan dentro es el periodismo. **

**Un niño precisa información. La infancia es una etapa llena de dudas.**

—Mamá, ¿de dónde salen las chuletas?

—De los corderos, los hijos de las ovejas —respondió Sakura con una sonrisa. Akito también sonrió y volvió a preguntar:

—¿Cómo el de Norit?

—Ah —Sakura tenía una gota resbalando por su cabeza, después sonrió y contestó—. ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí!

**O también…**

—Papá, ¿quién puede más Spiderman o Superman?

—Eh… no sé, creo que Superman —contestó el hombre mientras se encogía de hombros, deseando que su hijo no empezara con sus eternas preguntas. Akito sonrió ante la respuesta de su papá.

—¿Y quién puede más? ¿Tú o Superman?

—¡Uf!

**Y es que el niño tiene tantas dudas que incluso hai veces que pregunta las cosas cuando ya has hizo.**

—Papi, ¿a qué no pasa nada si tiro los macarrones por la ventana?

—No, no pasa nada.

—¿A qué no pasa nada si las gafas del abuelo rompen?

—No, no pasa nada.

—¿A qué no pasa nada si meto un garbanzo en la nariz y lo absorbo hacia dentro?

—No, no pasa… ¡Akito! ¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó alterado Sasuke mientras se dirigía donde estaba su hijo.

**Pero los niños van más allá y practican el periodismo de investigación…**

—Papá, Kimiko dice que el coche de su papá es mejor que el tuyo —dijo el pequeño Akito mientras tiraba de la manga de la chaqueta de su papá. Sasuke frunció el ceño, el padre de la chica llamada Kimiko era Naruto, resopló molesto y dijo:

—¡Venga ya! Es un estúpido…

—Pues dice que es un 16 válvulas y que vale 4 millones.

—Por eso es estúpido —respondió el padre—, cuando te vuelva a decir eso le dices que el nuestro vale 6 millones.

**Entonces el niño va a contrastar la información con otra fuente.**

—Mamá… ¿cuánto vale el coche de papá?

—Cuatro millones —respondió Sakura con una sonrisa mirando a su hijo, aunque extrañada por la pregunta. Akito puso cara de duda y soltó:

—¡No mamá! ¡Cuatro millones es lo que vale el coche del padre de Kimiko! Papá dice que su coche vale seis millones.

—Pero… ¡seis millones! —dijo espantada la mujer—. ¡Tu padre es estúpido!

—No mamá, estúpido es el padre de Kimiko.

—¡No! ¡Tu padre también! ¡Se va a enterar! —gruñó la mujer saliendo de la cocina—. ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Cómo que seis millones?

**Y claro, esto genera otra duda más en los niños, ya que tiene que preguntar en el colegio…**

—Sensei… ¿por qué todos los padres son estúpidos?

**Está claro que esta etapa pasará, puede que Sasuke y Sakura lo estén experimentando con su pequeño hijo Akito de apenas seis años, solo esperemos que a esta joven pareja no se les haga muy largo la etapa de dudas de su pequeño niño.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? Este fic ya lo publiqué en versión Inazuma Eleven y es de una obra de teatro que yo hice como narradora, se nota que lo pasé bien para adaptarlo a un one-shot no? XD<strong>

**Sayo y cuidaos mucho!**

**P.D: Tened cuidado con el plagio, a mí me plagiaron dos one-shots y aún estoy algo depre T-T, y la tipa pavoneándose de que eran suyos! Maldita! Tiene suerte de que no sepa manejarme en un foro que sino... ¬¬ Bueno, pero solo quiero daros el mensaje de que tengáis cuidado vale? ^-^**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
